


Day 8: Iridescent

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Relationship, Sneaky Castiel, angel feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Producing a display of rainbowlike colors. showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.





	Day 8: Iridescent

It started off with a feather, a single feather left in the bunker after Cas left. Dean picked it up turning it this way and that, watching as the seemingly black feather would flash green or purple depending which way he turned it. He quickly hid it under his pillow before Sam could ask any questions. 

The next feather he found in his car, as he pulled it out Cas inhaled sharply from beside him. 

“Cas, should I be worried? This is the second one I've found this week.”

Cas shook his head. “Its nothing to be worried about Dean, I lose feathers all the time.”

Dean just nodded and stuck it in his back pocket to add with the other one. If Cas noticed he didn't say a word. 

The third feather was found by Sam, well kind of. Dean was walking behind Sam when he noticed it stuck to his shoe. 

“Hey man hold on a second, you have something stuck there,” Dean said before pulling up Sam's foot, throwing him slightly off balance while removing the feather. 

“Dude I thought you meant a piece of toilet paper, there's nothing there,” Sam replied looking at Dean's empty hand.

Dean held up the feather that was a good six inches long. “What do you mean nothing there look at this thing.”

Sam just rolled his eyes with a “whatever.” and kept walking. 

The next hunt they went on landed them in an antique shop, after destroying the locket the spirit was tethered too they quickly made their way out before the cops arrived. If a wooden box from said store ended up in Dean's room housing a growing collection of angel feathers, well that would just be a coincidence now, wouldn't it?

The forth feather was not really found but caught. Sam and Dean had just returned from a run of the mill salt and burn when Dean walked into his room to find Cas already occupying it. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said shucking off his jacket, out of the corner of his eye he saw the other man jump and hide something behind his back as he turned around.

“Hello Dean, I didn't expect you back so soon.” Cas looked almost embarrassed.

“I can tell...what are you doing Cas? Were you trying to figure out the record player again?”

Cas looked almost relieved looking behind him, “Yes, I'm sorry Dean. I'll leave now.” 

Before Dean could protest Cas brushed past him and was out the door, looking over to where the angel had stood he saw the box containing the feathers was open. Upon approaching it Dean saw inside now lay four feathers, the one on top was the brightest and almost sparkled by how the light hit it. Dean picked it up slowly, every time it shifted just the slightest bit a flash of color would glide across it. Running his fingers down it he marveled at the softness, not thinking he ran the feather along his chin feeling as it caught his stubble. Taking a deep breath he was suddenly surrounded by the smell of a forest after a fresh rain, or high up on a mountain with nothing but air for miles, or even...home. The feather, it smelt like home, like Cas and Sam sitting around the kitchen while Dean cooked burgers on the stove, like the three of them with their noses stuck in a book only speaking to throw out information found useful. 

Dean opened his eyes slowly placing the feather back in the box, as he closed it he saw a dark sheen on his hand where he had been stroking the feather, further inspection revealed it was on his neck and chin where he had been running the feather unconsciously. Lifting his fingers to his nose he was crushed under the scent from earlier, taking his clean hand he scrubbed at his neck rubbing the oil in a bit lessening the scent, it wasn't as overwhelming now but just to be safe dean rubbed his hands on a dirty shirt. He didn't know why but he didn't want to get rid of it fully, just enough so it wouldn't knock him on his butt with every breath. 

As Dean walked into the kitchen he saw Sam and Cas discussing quietly with a book between them.

“I was thinking Chicken Alfredo for dinner with a side of rabbit food for Sammy.” Looking up he saw the one finger salute from Sam but Cas seemed to be frozen just staring at him. 

“Cas, its noodles, chicken, and white sauce. You like the white sauce.” Cas just blinked slowly then got up and left the room.

“Is this about the noodles!” Dean yelled after him but there was no response. 

When Kevin was here he had introduced Cas to youtube (Bad Idea) Cas stumbled across cooking videos and tried out a few recipes. Which weren't horrible yet weren't quite edible. But he also stumbled across cooking shellfish, which led to the belief that boiling things killed it painfully 'the lobster is suffering Dean, why are they doing this.' 'is food so important that we must torture other living creatures' so on and so forth. Since that time anytime something was boiled Cas would think it was alive. Dean tried to explain when Cas attempted to use his grace on the potatoes, but it was no use.

The fifth feather was hand delivered. While in the bunker Dean tended to sleep deeper, something about having your own bed and the power to sleep in just your shorts made sleep so much better. But when he woke up to a sigil drawn in that oil over his chest with a single feather resting in the middle of it he began to question how deep he actually slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
